


【召黑】心甘情愿

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 5月金主约稿1要求：随性的召唤x极端刻薄的黑魔，临时补魔转成炮友，日久生情
Kudos: 5





	【召黑】心甘情愿

黑魔嫌弃地把头扭到一边，回避开召唤俯下身子的亲吻。没能得逞的召唤并不在意，依然笑着揉捏起黑魔敞开的胸脯上那两粒早已被刺激地挺立起来的乳尖。  
“恶心。”黑魔回给召唤一个可以杀人的眼神。他扭着身子想要逃离召唤那双不安分的手，但消耗了过多魔力的他甚至连抬起胳膊的力气都使不出来。背后凹凸不平的花岗岩地面磨蹭着他长期包裹在黑色长袍下的皮肤，不用看都知道已经擦出好几道狰狞的伤口。  
“其实你很享受吧？”召唤在黑魔如刀子一般的嘴上亲了一口。对于失去魔力只能乖乖臣服在自己身下的黑魔他很是欢喜，尤其是那副比本人更加诚实的躯体，每当自己的指尖划过那片敏感的胸脯时身下的人都会不由自主地颤抖，“被我按在地上肆意玩弄，在疼痛中渴望更强烈的快感，你比你想象的更热爱那份极乐，只是你不愿意承认罢了。”  
“滚！”黑魔用牙尖狠狠将把召唤的嘴唇咬破。  
召唤轻声笑着舔掉了唇上的血液，捏够了黑魔乳尖的一只手沿着腹部游走到黑魔身下，伸到黑魔的内裤中把玩起微微抬头的性器。召唤的手指抵在柱身表面的凸起上刮着敏感的皮肤，虎口卡住冠状沟，让掌心可以蹭到黑魔那敏感地开始冒水的小孔。身下的人发出“嘶”的一声，干脆闭上眼不去看召唤的脸。  
“别紧张，”召唤舔舐着黑魔漂亮的锁骨，同时重重地捏了一下黑魔的囊袋，“时间还长呢，这么不配合我的话，我会很伤心的哦。”  
黑魔放弃了抵抗。他们才结束在阿特拉斯山顶的战斗没多久，熟练的队伍游刃有余地击倒了泰坦，分配完战利品后就地解散各回各家，只剩黑魔和召唤二人。两个人都知道接下来会发生什么，这已经是他们心照不宣的约定，每次任务结束召唤走过去触碰黑魔的时候，黑魔都会咒骂着将召唤的手甩开，再摆出不情不愿的臭脸让召唤脱下他的黑色长袍，露出那具洁白的躯体。  
“开始吧。”黑魔说着把法杖扔到地上。

几个月之前，黑魔突然发现自己在阿特拉斯山顶上不能自主恢复魔力，这个至今未能找到合理解释的问题困扰了整个队伍。原以为是自己的以太回路出了问题，可是在其他地方黑魔的魔力恢复都很正常，唯独在这个山顶。虽然黑魔每次都带着充足的以太药，然而一整场打下来他还是会因魔力不足而嘴唇发白。  
有一天结束战斗后，那个总是打不过自己的召唤突然叫他留下，告诉黑魔他找到了一个偏方。于是在黑魔的将信将疑下所有衣物被召唤脱个精光，召唤把黑魔压在身下与他紧紧交融，剧烈的疼痛过后黑魔总算产生了一些快感，并得到了召唤的精液，体内立马涌出一股暖流，他的魔力瞬间恢复了。  
冷静下来后黑魔只觉得无比恶心，守身如玉的自己竟然会被听从召唤的建议和他做了如此龌龊的事，他忍着后穴的酸麻感当场甩了召唤一巴掌骂对方下贱。可是第二周，同样的地方同样的战斗，黑魔还是在队伍胜利的时候跪倒在地，虚弱地用法杖支撑着大口喘气。召唤第一时间跑到黑魔身边，一边拍着黑魔的后背一边安慰其他队友黑魔由他来照顾。等其他人离开以后召唤跪在黑魔面前，尝试让黑魔正视自己的现状。  
“可笑，你以为同样的蠢事我会做第二次吗？”黑魔用法杖对准面前的人做好了随时开战的准备，不让自己在这种时候输了气势。  
“死鸭子嘴硬，”黑魔手里的法杖被召唤轻而易举地扔到一边，而凌乱的长袍也被召唤一把扯掉，吻上黑魔的嘴唇，“别再逞强了，你很清楚你需要我，不要再折磨自己了。”  
此时的黑魔根本敌不过召唤，他只能任由召唤控制身体，对方灵巧的舌头在自己的阴茎上舔弄，不争气的身体本能地朝那张嘴迎合。即使他嘴上辱骂召唤的话一刻都没停过，可是内心里不得不承认，他的确被召唤弄得很舒服。等到他忍耐不住在召唤嘴里缴了精后，脸上已经不再惨白，取而代之的是高潮的红晕。沉浸在不应期的黑魔就这样被召唤捅进，饥渴的后穴发疯似的缠上那根梦寐以求的阴茎。  
从那以后，每周的“幽会”成了黑魔和召唤二人的秘密。黑魔在全程咒骂和指责中接受召唤的爱抚，而召唤也毫不在意那些伤人难听的话语，恪守本分地给黑魔足够的精液。虽然每次结束后黑魔都不给召唤好脸色，但他心里清楚，同为法系职业的召唤是唯一能够帮自己解决问题的人。  
然而原本单纯的生理需求在某一天变了味。  
黑魔从未设想过自己对于性爱有何追求，他自始至终都是崇尚强大力量的魔法师。直到有一天他在自己的屋子里像往日一样研究黑魔法，体内突然产生一股强烈的空虚感，无论怎样转移注意力都无法消除。他浑身发热脱下厚重的长袍，才发现自己的阴茎不知何时变得硬邦邦的，被召唤光临过的后穴也不由自主地收缩着。他咬紧牙关试图让自己忍过这段情欲，憎恨自己如此淫荡的身体，却还是抑制不住对那个人的渴望。  
最终他敲响了隔壁召唤的房门，在对方诧异的目光下揽上对方的脖子。之后的一切变得理所当然，黑魔被召唤翻来覆去地折腾，一句句不堪入耳的嫌弃慢慢转化为连绵不绝的呻吟。他虚弱地趴在床上吐精时，忍不住怀疑是不是身体被可恶的亚拉戈法师下了药。  
“想什么呢，只是你的身体需要我罢了，”召唤耸耸肩表示自己无辜，“要是你能和你的身体一样诚实就好了，你知道你发出的浪叫有多动听么？”  
黑魔被召唤从床上捞起来按在大腿上继续挨操，他看着镜子中的自己，洁白的躯体上布满性爱的痕迹，犹如一道道堕落的淫纹。接下来的半天里他被召唤按在床上、地板上、浴室里不停地操弄，最后不情愿地答应召唤当他的炮友。  
算了，不过是被一个蠢货上了而已。黑魔在迎来不知道第几次干性高潮时两眼空洞地望着天花板，心想反正自己不可能对身上的家伙抱有任何感情。

  
“啊啊啊！住手、你这个变态！”黑魔没有意识到召唤的手指什么时候钻入后穴，敏感点被突然戳到的瞬间他的身体差点从地上弹起。  
“是你分心了哦，明明我这么认真帮你排忧解难，你却不体谅床伴的辛苦。”召唤的牙尖贴在黑魔的喉结上，坏心眼地重重往那敏感点一按，换来了黑魔控制不住的呻吟。召唤知道黑魔所有敏感的地带，于是他像在斗争中获胜的猛兽一样咬住了猎物的喉咙，心满意足地在白皙的皮肤上留下短期内无法消去的红印。  
黑魔只觉得自己狼狈不堪，不光下身要被召唤的手指碾出一阵阵快感，最脆弱的颈部也被人用牙牢牢锁住，简直就是把生杀大权都交给对方掌握。他不敢轻举妄动，然而体内传来的连续电流却一次次地冲击他的头脑，身体不由自主地发烫起来，小腿肚仿佛要抽筋一般一下又一下从地表脱离。他用仅存的理智咬紧嘴唇，宁愿放弃用言语羞辱召唤也不愿漏出一丁点呻吟。  
“有趣，我倒要看看你能坚持到什么时候。”召唤的手指又对准那个敏感点狠狠按了几下，黑魔的身体突然失去控制地抖动着，咬住嘴唇的牙齿也不经意间松开，嘴角泄出几声拼命压抑的叹气。召唤的手指从黑魔体内退出时带出了一水，看到缺乏魔力的黑魔竟然仅靠手指就高潮到分泌出不少体液，如此色情的景色看得召唤感到自己的阴茎都快硬到爆炸了。  
黑魔还未从高潮的余韵中缓过神来，双腿就被召唤抬起来架到肩上，将下身的一片旖旎暴露在空气中。召唤就着黑魔射出的精液和流出的体液给自己简单润滑了几下，扶着硬得不行的阴茎缓缓挺入那一张一合的热情后穴。仅仅进入一小部分那片软肉就殷勤地紧贴过来，使劲吸着召唤敏感的龟头不放，邀请他往更深处探去。  
“瞧，你下面那张嘴可想要得不行呢，”召唤说着便扶住黑魔略微纤细的腰身慢慢往前挺着，把紧实的穴道一点点撑开，“明明都已经操过这么多次了，还是缠着我不放。”  
“疯子。”黑魔的回应依旧不留情面。他的臀部被召唤托起，可以轻松地看到召唤的阴茎是如何在他体内深进浅出，挤出的体液又被大力抽送回去，圆鼓鼓的囊袋与自己的阴部拍击出淫乱的水声。而自己的那根则在顶撞中甩着抖出些许清液，弄脏了满是红印的胸腹。  
黑魔至今仍无法理解为何会在猛烈的操弄中得到快感，也无法理解为什么召唤那玩意会粗大到进来的时候会让他疼到抓狂。可是那被操开的后穴已经有了绝佳的适应性，被撑大的酸痛感消失得飞快，持续不断的爽意顺着神经传入脑中，如巨浪般不停地冲击他开始摇摆不定的根基。他依旧不愿承认这样的感觉能带给他无上的舒适，即使他不由得夹紧双腿催促召唤进得更深，双手也抚上自己的乳尖搓弄，他的身体更迫切地想要前往巅峰。  
“嘶——停！快停下！”敏感点被龟头狠狠地碾压过，黑魔眼前都闪过了白光，甩动的阴茎滴落出小股精液。他根本没料到召唤会突然加重力气，而且一下子就挺到深处，过于刺激的感觉让他几乎合不拢嘴。  
“这不是很爽吗？”召唤不管还在不应期的黑魔，趁着人还在仰着脖子喘息的空档加快了抽送的速度，每一次顶弄都几乎能把穴道内的褶皱捋平，再用力碾过敏感点，引得身下人喘息不已。  
“不要，不要再……够了。”黑魔的眼角都湿润起来，声音也带上了哭腔，他哪里是能受得了被持续操弄的人，更何况是射过两次后敏感得不行的身体。他才经历剧烈的战斗没多久，又被人按在地上去了两次，眼下是真的没有一点力气。然而体内那根阴茎却没有一点发泄的征兆，突突跳着快要把他的穴道捅成无法缩回的形状一般。  
“不行哦，你的魔力还没恢复，”召唤把阴茎从黑魔的后穴里抽出大半，再用力地顶进去捅到更深，“作为你的炮友兼队友我可是会负责到底的。”  
黑魔被顶得说不出话来，过多的快感堆积在体内差点就要释放。他无力地抓着召唤的手臂，想要对方能暂时放过他，得到的回应却是更猛烈的顶撞。他的意识渐渐被快感冲散，背后摩擦的疼痛早已感觉不到，全身大汗淋漓地就像是泡在热水中即将融化。他数不清召唤到底在他体内停留了多久，究竟还要持续多久，高潮的那道白光又一次在他眼前闪过，而这一次他的阴茎没有射出一点东西。  
召唤的龟头被一股湿润的液体浇过，正要笑话黑魔被干到潮吹，就看到身下的人已经闭上眼睛偏着脑袋昏过去了。

黑魔觉得他是一个不需要感情的人。  
完美的伤害，登顶的输出，傲人的成就，这些才是他的全部。和队友们的交往方式也简单干脆，需要干活的时候认真尽责，结束任务后不参与任何无聊的社交活动。就连发生了无法恢复魔力需要找召唤补魔的事情，对他而言也不过是例行公事一般，咬咬牙忍过那阵疼痛和快感就完事了。  
真正让他动摇的是和召唤成为炮友以后。一开始还是纯粹的有生理需求才去隔壁找人来一发，到后面他意识到自己在和人做爱的时候会有种不同于往日的兴奋。他在人身下承欢的时候心里竟逐渐渴望能和召唤多相处一秒，从未有过的情愫让他不知所措，唯有嘴上不留余地地攻击对方才能让他保持原有的冷静。  
他不知道到底发生了什么，直到后来在阿特拉斯山顶上被某个队友提醒“你怎么总是盯着召唤看”，才后知后觉自己对召唤的过分关注。越来越频繁出入对方的房间，越来越长久的性爱，以及明知道无法恢复魔力会给身体带来多大痛苦也恨不得消耗更多，好让战斗结束后的那场性爱能够榨取更多。  
他早就动了感情，只是不愿意承认罢了——  
“嗯……啊？”黑魔清醒过来的时候发现他被召唤翻了个身，前胸与地面摩擦而屁股高高翘起，体内那根阴茎还在马不停蹄地抽送，“你他妈……什么烂技术，不行就赶紧滚！”  
“好啊，我滚可以，然后你就拖着这副淫乱不堪的身子走在大街上让路人都来上你？”见黑魔醒来，召唤也放心地在挺腰前进的同时给黑魔的屁股甩几个巴掌印。身下的人果然又开始骂个不停，不过召唤才不介意，倒不如说他非常喜欢看黑魔上面那张嘴喋喋不休的同时，下面那张嘴也痉挛般疯狂地吸附着自己的阴茎。  
“混蛋！”黑魔的屁股传来火辣辣的疼痛，然而他每被召唤打一次屁股后穴都会收紧一下，吸得那根阴茎往敏感点顶得更加用力。他这才感到穴道里满是液体，魔力已经恢复了大半，先前无力的四肢也有了劲。他很清楚补魔的生理需要已经结束，现在是二人更进一步的交融。于是他在召唤抬手的间隙猛一夹紧臀部，惹得召唤差点直接缴械出来。“已经射了就赶紧给我退出去。”  
“可是你的身体还没满足哦。”召唤揽住黑魔的腰把人从地上抱起来，脸贴在黑魔的背上，舌尖在对方一道道血印上舔过。  
伤口被唾液刺激的生疼，黑魔很快住了嘴。召唤的手握住黑魔再次挺立的阴茎慢慢撸动，从小孔到冠状沟到下方的囊袋都被召唤的手指好好爱抚。所有的不适都悄然抛到脑后，此刻填满他的是无与伦比的舒适，他心甘情愿地任由召唤对他上下其手。黑魔本能地仰起脖子发出呻吟，又被召唤掰过脑袋和他接吻，唇舌交缠着发出甜腻的水声，直到他憋红了脸快要喘不过气才被放开。  
“慢点，我要——”黑魔突然间抓住了召唤的手臂，身体忍不住颤抖起来，那是即将高潮的预兆。  
召唤把黑魔抱得更紧，一根手指抵住了黑魔吐着清液的小孔，在黑魔的耳畔吐出温热的气息：“别急，我们一起吧。”


End file.
